Eriadu Authority
The Eriadu Authority is the name of the government of the provisional council that rules in the regency of Prince Otto Tarkin II. Its core territory is in the Seswenna Sector, but it's claim lay far beyond those borders. Eriadu sees itself as the legitimate successor to the Galactic Empire. History After the defeat of Darth Krayt, authoritarian hardliners in the Seswenna sector rallied around Adonias Tarkin, a cousin of the famous Grand Moff Tarkin. He had managed to take control of the planet Eriadu with the aid of a contingent of troops loyal to him and the help of a mysterious group of Force users. Blackguards of Mustafar The Blackguards were a splintered from the Sith before the time of Darth Bane, preferring to chart their own course from their secret monasteries on Mustafar. They would sometimes sell their services as mercenaries to outsiders, and it was just one such occasion that led to Adonias Tarkin meeting one of the few members within the Blackguard. This Blackguard, who is only ever referred to as "the Sarkis", led several of his dark-side using brothers to aid Adonias in his future endeavors. Seswenna Campaigns Seeing the defeat of Darth Krayt nigh, as well as the threat of an Imperial-Galactic Alliance entente, Adonias decided he needed to take control of as much as he could in order to sway Imperial sympathy away from the Fel Dyansty and towards himself. He was mostly successful, using the Blackguards to intimidate enough support from the Imperial Navy (who didn't want to be controlled by the Fel's anymore, either) to gain a strong foothold in the Galactic South. Eriadu, Adonias' homeworld, was quick to join his cause and became the capital of his young empire. Sullust was the first major world to fall, though SoroSuub was allowed to continue its operations without being nationalized. Clak'dor, Utupau, Omwat, and Malastare also quickly capitulated. Resistance from many worlds was frequent, but was brutally put down wherever the Blackguards went. They were ruthlessly efficient, and seemed to hate the Sith more than anything. Overtures from the Sith were always met with a clash of red blades, and it seemed the Blackguards were able to get the upper-hand in many of these encounters. Strife with the Commonwealth The rise of the Commonwealth of Worlds was not well understood by Adonias, who misunderstood the democratic movement as just libertine rabble. He mounted an expedition to capture worlds like Naboo, but his forces were met by a ferocious mixture of Gungan, Twi'lek, and Rodian fighters that stopped his Stormtroopers in their tracks. The campaign became bogged down, and a stalemate was achieved only briefly. Adonias himself wouldn't survive the first Tarkin-Commonwealth war, unfortunately for Eriadu. One of his officers attempted to end the war and defect to the Commonwealth. He shot Adonias in the back, killing him, before he was rushed by nearby bodyguards. Some say the Blackguards allowed the assassination to happen, unhappy about how the war was proceeding and the introduction of the Jen'saarai to the fighter. The Jen'saarai were proving a close match for the Blackguards, which was embarrassing for their order. Adonias personality was the only thing that kept the war going after many months. Additionally, there was the matter of Adonias' son. Ashkelon Tarkin Ashkelon Tarkin was Adonias only son, and thus the heir to the Tarkin family. He had the unfortunate fate to be born Force Sensitive, however. The Blackguards took him in for training, teaching him the basics of how to use the Force as well as lightsaber combat and helping to shape his world view. While Adonias was alive, these views were tempered with lessons about how to lead a state. After his death, Ashkelon became more attached to the Blackguard's philosophy, being tutored by the Sarkis directly. Ashkelon would prove to be a fairly effective commander, leading the "Tarkin Empire" further along the Duro's Run toward the Core. At several points, he was in striking distance of Yag'dhul and Thyferra, and had considered conquering them before the Core Republic could recover from the Denon wars. Ashkelon's reign was also marked by the creation of the Provisional Council, designed to govern the territories that Adonias had claimed and that Ashkelon had no real desire in administrating. He would pass most of his legislative power to them so that he could focus on the war efforts. He would eventually die in betrayal, like his father. His Blackguard lover, a woman called Charna, became jealous of his affections when he arranged a political marriage for himself. She dueled and killed him during the Battle of Pax, though Ashkelon's forces would go on to secure the planet. Otto Tarkin the Great Ashkelon's only legitimate son, Otto, would go on to be his successor. Otto dabbled in the teachings of the Blackguard, but was more interested in actually running a state. He was an effective leader, creating laws and (though authoritarian) adjudicating many disputes. His policies of consolidation and stratification created the modern institutions of the Eriadu Authority. Like his forebears, he died prematurely in a shuttle crash. Otto would be remembered as "Otto the Great" by many in the Authority. Otto II Otto Tarkin II is the legal heir of Otto Tarkin, and wasn't born Force Sensitive. His twin sister, Domina, was, however. Otto is currently 14 years of age and being groomed to take control of the Eriadu Authority upon his 16th birthday. Until then, his regent is Grand Moff Bel Tarkin (his second cousin, once removed). Demographics The Eriadu Authority is home to trillions of sentients and wide variety of wildlife. Humans, Bith, Dugs, Ishi Tib, Gran, Pau'ans, and Nagai are all common sights within those borders. Immigration isn't as common to the Eriadu Authority for other species, though a contingent of Mon Calamari refugees have settled on Tibrin with the Ishi Tib. Mugaari are a common sight in the westward areas of the Authority. Government The Provisional Council rules the Eriadu Authority in regency of Otto II. The head of the Council is the Grand Moff, currently held by Bel Tarkin. The members of this council are inconsistent, with more or fewer in times of crises. The average number is around 6, however.